


My First Kiss Went a Little like This

by noussommeslessquelettes



Series: Throwback Playlist - A High School Klance AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Plaxum doesn't make it into the story tho sorry :C), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Minor Plaxance, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noussommeslessquelettes/pseuds/noussommeslessquelettes
Summary: “Wait—Keith! What the hell are you doing?” Lance shrieked, the panic in his tone not helping Keith’s apprehension towards what he was about to suggest one bit.“I’m going to teach you how to kiss,” Keith stated, plain and simple, as if his palms weren’t already clammy against the steering wheel, or his heart wasn’t already pounding in his skull and out of his chest.“Teach me…how?” Lance knew goddamn how, Keith was sure of that. It was written plainly in the shake of his voice.“Practice.”---Lance is getting ready for a first date, and Keith helps him with his last-minute jitters.





	My First Kiss Went a Little like This

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just a little one-shot I wrote in between multichap fics to keep from burning out. This story’s just a small part of a high school AU I’ve kind of imagined in my head. It’s not really linear enough to warrant itself a full fic, but if people are interested in seeing any of the other scenes I had in mind, lemme know in the comment section! EDIT: Okay I got a lot of comments asking to continue this AU, so I've started working on the next installment! To keep updated on my writing you can check out my [ Tumblr!](http://noussommeslessquelettes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Anyways yeah hope you enjoy klance smooches and Keith’s pining ass, have fun!

Keith wasn’t bothered by the first 75 times Lance locked and unlocked the passenger car door. He really wasn’t.

 

It was the 76th time that got to him.

 

“Lance.” Keith slapped his hands down on the steering wheel, giving his passenger a bit of a start. “I swear if you lock that door one more _goddamn_ time, I’m going to drive us straight into the next lamp post I see.” He slowed the car to a lurching stop at a red light, using the precious time it afforded him to level a glare at Lance.

 

Lance snatched his hand back from the switch, stuffing both of them under his legs with a pout. “Jeez, alright. Don’t get your mullet in a wad.” He turned forward to bore his glare into the dashboard, starting to bounce his leg instead.

 

Keith sighed, turning back to watch the seconds tick down on the red light. At least now Lance was making less noise, but it irritated Keith that he continued to look so restless. It wasn’t like his fidgeting was an abnormal thing; rather, it was something that Keith had grown used to over the number of months they’d spent together as friends. But this didn’t seem like his regular restlessness. With the agitation written so clearly in his face and hunched shoulders, it was almost as if…

 

_O_ _h_.

 

Keith looked back at Lance, surprise pulling at his features. “You’re nervous.” Lance glanced at him, a horn honking from behind pulling both their gazes away from each other. Keith applied the gas with a little bit more force than entirely necessary to get them back on their way.

 

“Congrats on the big solve, Sherlock,” Lance snapped back.

 

Keith furrowed his brow. “Why? It’s just a date.”

 

“Wh—just a date? Just a _date_?” Keith winced as Lance’s voice pitched up in the repetition.

 

“Uh, yeah? Haven’t you been on tons of these before?”

 

Lance was silent for a beat. Then two. Keith risked a glance back at him, catching Lance staring at him with wide eyes before briskly turning away. Keith did the same, looking back to the road.

 

“I, uh…” He gave a nervous cough before starting over. “Actually, I’ve never been on a date before.” Now it was Keith’s turn to be stunned into silence, allowing Lance to continue. “You didn’t know that?”

 

Keith shook his head. “I guess I just assumed. You always seemed so…”

 

“Charming, suave, romantic?” Lance suggested, dropping his rare shyness almost immediately.

 

“Cocky,” Keith corrected with a frown. “So seriously, never?”

 

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, sinking into his chair. “Oh, like you’ve been on plenty of dates, _mullet,_ ” he snapped venomously.

 

Keith tensed, gripping the wheel a bit harder. “No, but I don’t go around flirting with every girl I see.”

 

“Well I’ve got one now, so burn on you.” Great, Lance was getting defensive, and Keith sensed that they were about five seconds away from a full on shouting match in the car. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that, as the only one in their group that could borrow a car to drive, he was currently on Lance Duty, and Pidge and Hunk had made him promise that he wouldn’t let a fight break out on the ride there.

 

“ _It’s a ten minute drive,_ ” Keith had scoffed, “ _I think we can handle that._ ”

 

He should’ve known it was never that simple with him and Lance. But the night wasn’t ruined quite yet; Keith still had time to fix this. After another deep breath, he tried a different approach.

 

“Why are you nervous?” Keith tried his best to sound genuinely comforting, setting aside his annoyance towards Lance for the moment.

 

Mercifully, Lance seemed to take a moment to consider giving a genuine answer, then sighed and spoke up. “You mean besides the whole ‘first date ever’ thing? Well, for another, it’s with Plaxum, the most beautiful and amazing girl in the school, and I still don’t know why the hell she even said yes to a date with _me_.”

 

In the interest of sensitivity, Keith decided not to mention that everyone he’d told had asked the same question. “Well she did, so isn’t the hard part over?”

 

“Wh—how is asking them out the hard part?” Lance cried.

 

“If she’s going to reject you, it’s going to be when you ask her out,” he reasoned. After all, that was what kept Keith from revealing his crush to Lance: the belief—or maybe even the knowledge—that he’d immediately refuse, and that Keith would never have a chance to see how they might work out.

 

“Uh, no? She could totally go on this date, find out that I’m super lame, then sneak out in the middle of the movie and text all her friends about it. Next thing you know, I’m the laughing stock of the whole school, and I have to transfer, and—”

 

“Woah woah, slow down,” Keith interrupted, desperate to catch up to Lance’s spiralling fears. “No one’s transferring schools tonight.”

 

Lance scoffed at him. “Well duh, not _tonight_ , but if I bomb this date—”

 

“Why do you think you’re going to bomb it?” He asked.

 

Keith’s question gave Lance pause, his voice quiet when he answered. “I don’t know, I guess I just… don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” He uncrossed his arms, dropping his hands into his lap as he wrung them together.

 

Keith gave a relieved sigh; at least this, he could work with. “She’s just a normal person, Lance, and you’re good with people. If you just talk to this girl exactly the way you talk to anyone else, you’ll do great.”

 

“You really think so?” Lance asked, his voice lilting with hope.

 

He nodded, pulling in to the parking lot. “You’re going to the theater. All you have to do is make conversation at the snack bar, put your arm around her during the movie, kiss her at the end of the night, and you’re set.” He pulled up to the front of the building and shifted the car into park. “We’re here.”

 

Lance didn’t move. He kept his eyes down, picking at his fingernails in his lap. Keith twisted in his seat to give him a better look.

 

“Lance?”

 

Finally, he looked up at Keith, a sheepish smile across his features. “I, uh… don’t know how to kiss.”

 

Keith blinked at him, silent for a beat before finding his voice. “Really?”

 

Lance frowned, immediately jumping on defense once more. “Again, I’ve never been on a date!”

 

“No no, I know that, but—” Keith pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He knew Lance talked a bigger game than he played, but he had no idea that Lance was literally faking it all! “Hell, even _I’ve_ kissed people before, Lance.”

 

“You really need to rub that in my face?” Lance scowled, sinking further in the seat and looking about ready to do anything except leave the car and go on his date.

 

Keith groaned. He’d been _this_ close to getting Lance out the door with at least a touch of confidence, but he just had to open his big goddamn mouth and completely destroy it. _How_ _the hell_ _am I going to fix this?_ He asked himself.

 

And suddenly, he got an idea. A stupid one, but one that would have to do.

 

“Okay, fuck it,” he spat as he shifted the car back into drive, slamming down the gas as he swerved towards the parking spots.

 

“Wait—Keith! What the hell are you doing?” Lance shrieked, the panic in his tone not helping Keith’s apprehension towards what he was about to suggest one bit.

 

“I’m going to teach you how to kiss,” Keith stated, plain and simple, as if his palms weren’t already clammy against the steering wheel, or his heart wasn’t already pounding in his skull and out of his chest. Before he could lose the nerve, he ducked their car between two others, aiming it away from the building in the hopes they’d be hidden enough to have a little privacy from any movie-goers or passers-by.

 

_Wouldn’t that be great_ , Keith fretted. _If_ _Plaxum_ _passed_ _by_ _our_ _car and ca_ _ught_ _Lance_ _locking lips with the scary transfer student? Wouldn’t that_ _just_ _be_ _fucking_ _perfect?_

 

“Teach me… _how_?” Lance knew goddamn how, Keith was sure of that. It was written plainly in the shake of his voice.

 

“Practice.” Keith prayed he was successful in masking the tremor of his own voice, finally daring to look back to Lance once more as he parked, yanking the emergency brake up with a bit more force than needed.

 

Lance blanched, his eyes going wide. “Like… you mean… y-you and me…” he stammered.

 

And Keith’s nerve flew right out the window. He ducked his head to hide his growing blush and grabbed the gear shift once more. “Never mind, it’s stupid—”

 

“No, wait!” Lance exclaimed, hand flying out to catch Keith’s on the gear shift.

 

At the unexpected contact, Keith snatched his hand back. He immediately scolded himself for his flightiness—as if that didn’t look goddamn suspicious after what he’d just suggested!—and took a calming breath before he brought his eyes back up to Lance.

 

The apprehension was still etched across Lance’s features, but his eyes were now hardened with determination. “Let’s do it.”

 

It made Keith regret ever suggesting it in the first place. But there was no backing out now.

 

“Okay…” Keith shut off the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt, chewing nervously on his lip. He twisted in his chair to try and face Lance better, hardly succeeding in doing a whole lot more than bashing his knee into the side of the console. “Ah, fuck—!” He yelped, biting back any more exclamations as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. The car shifted as Lance turned to do the same, albeit with much more care.

 

“So um…” Lance gripped onto the cupholder with both hands, using it to pull himself as close as he could. “How are we going to do this?” Despite the nerves Lance so clearly wore, he kept committed eye contact, which didn’t help the growing butterflies in Keith’s stomach one bit.

 

_Dammit Keith, you’re the one who suggested it, now toughen the fuck up and face this._

 

“Why don’t we start with what to do if she kisses you?” Keith’s throat felt abnormally dry, and he swallowed to try and remedy it, to little success.

 

Lance nodded, giving him an encouraging smile—Wait, wasn’t Keith supposed to be the one encouraging Lance? “Okay, sounds good. So, what do you want me to do?”

 

Oh god. Ohhh god, Keith did _n_ _o_ _t_ think this through. Sure, he had kissed plenty of people before—okay maybe ‘plenty’ was an exaggeration, but a handful, certainly enough that he knew how to get around it. But this was Lance: stupid, loudmouthed, beautiful, caring Lance. And Keith could not get that out of his head long enough to just bridge the gap and smush their faces together.

 

Oh shit, he’d been staring. Lance’s smile had faded, and he looked about one second away from asking if Keith’s okay. Before he could get the chance, Keith found his words. “You don’t really have to do much. If you see her lean in, you just… do it,” he finished lamely.

 

Lance furrowed his brow. “Do… what?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, more at himself than anything else. Why had this been so much easier his first time? You just went for it, there was no thinking necessary, nor practice required. “Close your eyes, make sure you don’t bump into her nose, and like…” He gave a vague hand motion in the hopes it’d help.

 

Lance sighed, his growing impatience evident. “Okay, and when I’m—” he imitated the motion “—is there anything I have to do in particular?”

 

Keith considered it. “Don’t purse your lips, definitely.”

 

Lance’s face scrunched up in confusion. “So what do I do with them?”

 

“You, uh… you’ve got to stack ‘em.” He brought both index and middle fingers between them, demonstrating by overlapping them together. “Kind of like that.”

 

“Who goes on top?” Lance asked, inspecting the gesture with unnecessary scrutiny.

 

Keith dropped his hands, pouting. “It doesn’t matter, really.”

 

Lance looked back to Keith, eyebrow quirked. “Where do my hands go?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter. Don’t overthink it.”

 

“Well, sorry if I want to do this right!” Lance exclaimed, offended.

 

“There’s not much you can do to do this _wrong_!” They were getting nowhere with words, so Keith decided to act. “God—okay, just come here.”

 

Lance visibly tensed. “Wait no no no no—what if I do it wrong?”

 

“I just said—” He groaned in frustration before restarting. “Okay, look: even if you do fuck up, that’s why you’re doing it with me first, right?”

 

Lance bit his lip, gaze drifting away as he nodded. “Yeah…”

 

Swallowing his nerves, Keith pressed a tentative hand to Lance’s cheek, finding solace in the fact that Lance didn’t pull away. He felt the heat of Lance’s flushed skin under his palm. “Are you blushing?” He asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

 

Lance sputtered, looking back to him. “Sh-shut up! _You’re_ blushing!” Keith didn’t dare retaliate; he felt about as much.

 

“It’ll be fine. Just relax, and don’t forget to breathe,” Keith instructed, hoping Lance would assume he was talking to him.

 

He slid his hand down Lance’s jaw, settling his fingers behind his ear and tugging him closer. Slowly, he leaned forward, eyes slipping away from Lance’s to settle on his parted lips.

 

_C’mon, it’s just a kiss_ , Keith mentally willed himself, trying to regain control of his nerves before they made him leap back like a frightened chihuahua. He paused for a moment, taking one last deep breath in, before diving forward to bridge the gap.

 

Keith immediately felt his stomach swoop—because holy fuck, he was kissing _Lance—_ but that initial burst of excitement gave way almost as soon as it had come. This was nothing like what he’d imagined his first kiss with Lance would be, lacking the passion and confidence he’d come to associate with the boy. This kiss was… well okay, Keith was willing to admit that it was exactly how a first kiss should be: hesitant, shy, and a bit plain.

 

And Keith wasn’t about to fault Lance for that. No one’s good at kissing their first time—hell, considering all the things Lance could have done wrong, this was actually pretty okay. With Lance’s confidence, and a few more tries, he might not totally bomb this date yet.

 

It lasted only a few short seconds before Keith pulled away, dropping his hand and falling back into his seat as Lance did the same. Keith tried to disguise his disappointment—not with Lance, but with himself, for anticipating some sort of earth-shattering moment when their lips met. After all, Keith wasn’t his date; that moment wasn’t supposed to be his for tonight.

 

“Was that okay?” Lance asked tentatively, his voice breaking through the awkward silence that had settled over them. They both desperately avoided eye contact, Keith looking out the windshield and towards the busy street they faced.

 

Keith nodded, feeling a little numb as he willed himself to find the words to say. “It… uh, yeah. For your first time, really good.”

 

“… For my first time?” Lance sounded reluctant, caught in an internal struggle that Keith could doubtlessly understand. He gave a nervous chuckle as he continued. “I don’t want her thinking it’s my first time, though.”

 

Keith chewed on that a moment, before replying with equal hesitancy. “Do you want to keep practicing, then?”

 

“Is this weird?” Lance asked suddenly. Keith glanced back at him, catching Lance’s wide, curious eyes with his own, neither able to look away once it happened.

 

Keith gave him a weak smile. “I mean yeah, I guess it’s bound to be.” Lance returned a lopsided smirk of his own, and the tension in the car seemed to dissipate, if only just a touch, with the recognition of that. “But if it helps, you can just imagine me as a pretty girl.”

 

“Hey, given how long your mullet is, I’d say you’re about halfway there,” Lance teased. Keith gave him a playful shove, the tension draining a bit more as Lance’s laughter filled the air.

 

“I’m trying to be nice here, you prick,” Keith chuckled. “Okay, so I’ll kiss you again, and this time we’re going to make it more dynamic. Just follow my lead, and you’ll do fine.”

 

Lance nodded, shifting closer in his seat again. “Okay, I’m ready whenever you are.” He pulled himself as close as he could with the console as leverage again, appearing a lot cooler under the pressure this time.

 

Rolling his shoulders, Keith set his resolve once more and shifted closer as well, ducking his head and finally breaking their eye contact. The nerves bubbled up in his chest once more, but they were more manageable the second time around. He brought both hands up this time, sliding them around Lance’s neck and clasping his fingers together on the back, anchoring him down. Lance was now a little less than arms-length away, about as close as they could get their bodies with the console in between. Now, all that was left to do was lean over. After an infinitely long moment, Keith finally dragged his eyes up to meet Lance’s. They shimmered a deep, dark blue, illuminated only by the far-away street lamps and passing cars. Keith’s throat closed up as he drowned in the sea of unreadable emotions that those eyes contained.

 

Keith fell for Lance the first time he noticed his eyes. It was a totally innocuous moment on the outside, Keith and Lance having simply been paired together as physics lab partners at the start of the winter term, and Lance giving him a confident smirk paired with the challenge that he’d get the best mark in the class and kick Keith’s ass. But for Keith, the moment he first really looked into them had felt as if the world around him had collapsed, leaving only him, Lance, and an infinite depth of blue.

 

That had been three months ago, and despite that, Keith still lost himself every goddamn time he looked into them.

 

Something in those eyes shifted, and Lance spoke up. “You still okay to do this?” He murmured, contradicting his own words by leaning forward and into Keith’s space. Keith could now feel the heat of Lance’s breath against his lips, nearly taking his own away.

 

“Yeah,” Keith breathed, eyes slipping shut as he leaned forward to capture Lance’s lips again.

 

The kiss started about as much as the first had: static for a few moments, before Keith started to move against Lance, using the leverage his grip afforded him to pull him in closer. Lance gave a muffled groan of surprise against his lips, tensing momentarily before letting himself relax into the embrace. They broke apart for a short moment, hardly losing contact before Keith turned his head the other way and dove back in. Lance’s confidence must’ve swelled from it, because he started to push back against Keith.

 

Lance kissed like a rushing current, Keith decided, fitting perfectly against Keith and flowing seamlessly as he moved still with increasing fervour. He felt Lance pull back a touch, and it made him wonder if he was going to end it then and there. Instead, Keith was surprised by a strong hand hooking under his knee to draw him closer, pulling a sharp breath from his lungs. Against Keith’s better judgment, he tugged harder against the back of Lance’s head, struggling against the impulse to deepen the kiss.

 

They pulled away to arms length once more, Keith feeling a small triumph as he gazed upon a flushed and panting Lance, fully aware that he looked about the same.

 

“Better?” Keith asked, surprised by how husky his own voice sounded. He unclasped his hands and pulled away, lamenting how much nicer Lance’s face looked framed between his arms.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling _me_ that?” Lance retorted, starting to regain his breath. His eyes travelled slowly down the length of his arm, to the hand that still gripped the back of Keith’s leg. He snatched it back quickly, flashing Keith a meek smile. “Sorry about that, by the way.” They both sat back into their seats, somehow feeling a lot less awkward after that kiss than the first.

 

Keith shook his head. “Don’t worry, this is kind of tough to do with all of this—” he thumped his hand against the side of the gearshift for emphasis “—in the way.”

 

“So that was okay?” Lance asked, his voice already picking up. “And I mean… like, in general too.”

 

Keith gave an almost nervous chuckle, bringing the back of his hand up to rub against his still tingling lips. “Yeah, really good. I guess you’re a natural.”

 

Lance broke into a wide grin. “Oh hell yeah, you know it!” He gave his chest a proud thump with his fist. Keith rolled his eyes at him, regretting that he had a crush on probably the biggest dork in the universe.

 

“Okay, I think we have time for one more, now you have to kiss me.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Get ready to get your world rocked, mullet.” He rubbed his hands together before reaching out to grab behind Keith’s headrest with one, shifting closer.

 

“You’ve called me that about five times tonight, you’re usually a bit more creative.” Keith laughed to mask his apprehension. Lance’s nicknames typically had a lot more variety, but tonight was more reminiscent of when they met at the beginning of the school year, before he knew Keith further than his admittedly unique hairstyle.

 

Lance shrugged. “Can’t go wrong with a classic. So, you ready?” Lance grinned from ear-to-ear, and Keith wondered if his eagerness might be attributed to the knowledge that he was kissing Keith.

 

He knew that it wasn’t the case, but decided to allow himself this fleeting moment of denial.

 

He nodded. “Don’t use tongue, by the way. It’s really tacky for a first date.” Keith was assuming, his only experience being games of spin-the-bottle and tipsy makeouts at parties, but he figured Lance might get a bit eager and that it was best to rein him in before he did something dumb like that.

 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “What if _she_ uses tongue?”

 

Keith scoffed, registering at the edge of his consciousness that Lance was inching closer and closer. “I doubt the date’s going to go _that_ good.”

 

Lance gave a challenging smirk at that, bringing his other hand up to hold Keith’s chin. “Who knows? You said yourself that I’m a natural at this.”

 

Keith sighed, eyes slipping shut as he practically spoke against Lance’s lips. “You’re going to lord that over me forever now, aren’t you?”

 

“Probably.” The word came out barely louder than a breath, and Lance closed the final inch of space.

 

The kiss started out chaste, Lance’s bark obviously louder than his bite, but it gained momentum rapidly as Lance mimicked the motions that Keith had just demonstrated, movements smooth and patient in a style that stood in diametric opposition to Keith’s: commanding and brusque. In spite of this, they somehow balanced each other out, Keith coaxing Lance to push harder and more confidently, while Lance encouraged Keith to slow down, dragging out every last sensation to the height of pleasure. The hand on Keith’s chin slid down his jawline and past his ear, until fingers gripped the back of his hair. Keith couldn’t suppress the moan it elicited, and he dug his nails into the fronts of his jeans, willing to keep his hands to himself, knowing that if he grabbed hold not a force in the universe would be strong enough to make him let go.

 

Because he had to let go, sooner or later. Lance wasn’t his, not tonight, and not ever. It had taken them weeks to even be able to be in the same room without tearing into each other, and another few months to get to a place where they could call each other friends. And almost as soon as they’d gotten there, Keith had to fuck everything up by falling in love with him.

 

In the interest of their friendship, and the balance of their group, Keith stuffed his feelings down as best as he could. He couldn’t lose Lance. Having a constant heart-breaking crush on your best friend was infinitely preferential to losing them.

 

So Keith kept his hands to himself, desperate to etch the memory of Lance against his lips, so he would remember his one and only chance at experiencing this.

 

Lance pulled back first, Keith leaning forward to chase his lips momentarily before catching himself and pulling back too. Lance might have looked flushed once more, but Keith felt totally fucked after this kiss, eyes wide and lips parted as he struggled to get his ragged breathing back under control.

 

“Judging by the look on your face,” Lance chuckled, a smirk slowly forming against his swollen lips, “I’d say I’m ready.”

 

Keith nodded. It was all he could really do.

 

Lance grinned triumphantly, letting his hands slip away. “Alright! Do I look okay?” He turned back to face forward, flipping down the sun visor and checking himself out in the tiny mirror it offered. He ran his tongue across his teeth, twisting this way and that to check his face from all angles.

 

“Yeah,” Keith replied, not needing to see Lance to know that.

 

“My shirt fine?” He flipped the visor back in place and started tugging at the teal fabric, smoothing out potential wrinkles and straightening the collar.

 

Keith nodded. “Yeah dude, it’s all fine.”

 

“Okay, what about my hair?” Lance turned back to face Keith, eyebrows quirked in question.

 

“You’re overthinking it again,” Keith groaned, pinching at the bridge of his nose in irritation. “You’re going to be in a dark theater for fuck’s sake, she’s not going to inspect you like some show dog.”

 

Lance huffed, pouting. “Excuse me for wanting to look good for my date!”

 

“You already look great—I mean, as good as you can, considering you just finished making out with me,” Keith quickly amended.

 

“Oh? Like you’re some Casanova,” Lance challenged with a smirk.

 

Keith shrugged, looking out to the street. “I went easy on you,” he replied vaguely. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands, grounding himself with the feeling of the leather under his palms. “Now get the hell out of my car; you’re already a few minutes late, probably.”

 

Lance fumbled for something, presumably his phone, before answering. “Oh shit, you’re right. Hopefully she hasn’t been waiting!” From the corner of his eye, Keith saw Lance shuffle to get ready. He heard the door unlatch, and waited for the accompanying slam of it shutting. It didn’t come. “Hey, Keith?” Lance asked instead, voice suddenly soft.

 

“Mm?” Keith hummed, glancing back at Lance, who held the door ajar with a cautious gratitude written across his face.

 

“Thanks, for… this,” he finished lamely. They both waited a silent moment for his follow-up. “You really helped me tonight.”

 

Keith smiled, despite the torrent of his emotions. The softness of Lance’s voice just made him melt. “No problem.”

 

“I’m glad you’re my friend. Like really, really glad.” Lance clapped a hand on Keith’s near shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze before letting it drop and climbing out of the car. He shut the door and gave a curt wave before turning away, disappearing out of Keith’s vision.

 

Once he was gone, Keith shut his eyes, dropping his head back to thump against his head rest. Lance had no idea how hard he was making this crush on Keith.

 

 

[ **Lance:** Kay she’s gone can u pick me up now]

 

[ **Keith:** K omw]

 

[ **Lance:** …]

 

[ **Lance:** So ur not gonna ask how it went]

 

[ **Keith:** Probably not]

 

[ **Lance:** Rude]

 

[ **Lance:** But I’ll tell u aynway]

 

[ **Lance:** It was amazing]

 

[ **Keith:** So I was right]

 

[ **Lance:** Shut up]

 

[ **Lance:** But ya]

 

[ **Keith:** Told yoy]

 

[ **Keith:** You]

 

[ **Lance:** Yoy]

 

[ **Keith:** Cut me some slack I’m driving]

 

[ **Lance:** DONT TEXT AND DRIVE KEITHHHJ]

 

[ **Keith:** Ur the one texting me rn]

 

[ **Lance:** Yeah but I’m not driving]

 

[ **Lance:** So anyways back to me and my awesome date]

 

[ **Lance:** Ughh she’s so nice and cute and I was super cool ans suave and we totally made out during the movie btw]

 

[ **Keith:** Bullshit]

 

[ **Lance:** NO]

 

[ **Lance:** Ok yea a little bit]

 

[ **Lance:** BUT WE DID KISS]

 

[ **Lance:** And I was super cool about it and knocked her off her feet js]

 

[ **Lance:** Not to brag]

 

[ **Lance:** So anyways that went amazing and we have a second date next thursday!!!!!!]

 

[ **Keith:** Congrats]

 

[ **Lance:** UGH Keith can u give me like a LITTLE bit of ethusiasm]

 

[ **Lance:** Just like]

 

[ **Lance:** One emoji]

 

[ **Lance:** Just one]

 

[ **Keith:**

 

[ **Lance:** Okay rude and uncalled for and also edgy]

 

[ **Lance:** But I’ll forgive it bc u helped me and shit]

 

[ **Lance:** Also bc I don’t wanna bus home]

 

[ **Lance:** Btw thanks for that]

 

[ **Lance:** Not the ride]

 

[ **Lance:** Well a bit for the ride]

 

[ **Lance:** But for calming me down and…]

 

[ **Lance:** Yeah]

 

[ **Keith:** Anytime]

 

[ **Lance:** Oh??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

 

[ **Keith:** Ugh don’t make me regret being nice to u]

 

[ **Lance:** No ragrets queef]

 

[ **Lance:** But srsly thanks]

 

[ **Lance:** Ok put away ur phone now so u don’t get in an acccident]

 

[ **Lance:** I’m boutta blow up the group chat]

 

[ **Keith:** Good god]

 

[ **Keith:** Okay I’ll see u when I get there]

 

[ **Lance:** Kk~]

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: okay so for some reason, adding the emojis is making the upload mess up, so in the last part of the text dialogue, Keith uses the knife emoji. This note will be removed from the fic as soon as I figure out how to... not make it do that ^^; my apologies!
> 
> What do you do when you don’t know how to write kisses? Write kisses. I’ve never kissed anyone before but I’ve read books and the WikiHow article on how to kiss so I’m pretty much an expert on the subject now???
> 
> Keith inadvertently scored Lance a girlfriend that night (Lance and Plaxum go steady for a while, they’re rly good for each other). Keith and Lance eventually get together in this AU ~~but only after they leave for university, it’s a thing.~~
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this one-shot, please kudo, [reblog on Tumblr](http://noussommeslessquelettes.tumblr.com/post/163097851476/my-first-kiss-went-a-little-like-this), and/or comment! (even if it’s just a keysmash or “!!!!!!!!!!!!” I still appreciate them so much <3) Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
